


Harry Potter and The Club of Clichés

by Alisanne, eeyore9990, letmypidgeonsgo, r_grayjoy, unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmypidgeonsgo/pseuds/letmypidgeonsgo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Graphic sex, rimming, oral, anal</p>
<p>A/N: Written for piratesmile331's birthday 2007. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and The Club of Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Graphic sex, rimming, oral, anal
> 
> A/N: Written for piratesmile331's birthday 2007. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Harry Potter and the Club of Clichés

~

Harry knew he shouldn't be here, shouldn't be away from the safety of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place alone, but he had just needed to get away for a bit.

He had managed to slip his watchers long enough to Apparate to this gay club.

He stood at the door, still undecided if he wanted to go inside, when he saw someone that looked like Malfoy slip inside.

Yes, there was Malfoy, his signature hair making him stand out from the crowd like some demented angel.

Harry stepped further in the club watching as Malfoy writhed to the beat of the music.

Harry smirked and walked to the dance floor, sliding in behind Malfoy and pulling the lithe body tight against his own, grinding against the taut arse he'd been salivating over for years.

"I thought you'd never make a move, Potter," Malfoy said, arching against him.

Surprised, Harry blinked as he said, "You've been waiting? For me? Since when?"

Draco turned around slowly, stopping to look directly into Harry's eyes. "For longer than you can imagine," he whispered before grabbing Harry's face in his hands and crushing their lips together.

Harry stared wide eyed at the other boy for a moment before moaning and closing his eyes, giving himself over to the pressure on his lips.

He felt Draco's lips smirk against his at the sound of his needy little moan, and in retaliation, he gripped Draco's hips and pulled him close, brushing their cocks against one another. He chuckled into Draco's mouth when he heard the other man whimper.

No matter how much he wanted Harry, Draco would be damned if Potter got the best of him in this, and pressing himself closer, he ground hard against the other man, lips leaving Harry's mouth to make their way along his jaw to his neck before fastening over his pulse and sucking. 

The combined stimulation at his groin and neck were too much for Harry; he closed his eyes and dropped his head back with a groan. "D-Draco... We're in p-public, for Merlin's sake!" he stammered out.

Draco answered by grabbing a visibly shaken Harry by the collar and dragging him under the staircase at the back of the club, slamming his limp form against the wall before returning his lips to Harry's neck, bringing his hand down to work at unfastening Harry's belt.

The breath taken from him, not just by the slam against the wall but the sheer ferociousness of Malfoy, Harry could only lean back against the wall, submitting to the other boy's hands as he whined softly.

"Like that, do you?" Draco purred, satisfaction evident in his face even as he made short work of Harry's belt and flies and slipped his fingers incise to curl around the heated length of Harry's cock. "It gets better."

Harry shuddered and curled over Draco's hand, forehead knocking against Draco's shoulder as his hips gave an involuntary twitch. His stomach knotted up and he could barely gasp as Draco's brilliant fingers stole every bit of his breath.

The sensation and the rhythmic pounding of the music were nearly overwhelming, yet some small corner of Harry's mind realized that he had given control of this encounter over to Malfoy, and that didn't sit well with him at all. Quickly gathering a small portion of his scattered wits, he reached for the fastenings of his old adversary's robes and latched his mouth to Malfoy's neck in turn.

Draco was content to let Harry think he was now in control, relaxing and allowing his flesh to be licked and sucked by that (admittedly talented) tongue. After a few moments, though, Draco could hold out no longer, sliding out of Harry's grasp and down to his knees.

Harry watched Draco for a moment then grinned wickedly as he shoved his hips out at the other boy, his cock sliding across those thin lips.

Harry's grin slid right off his lips as he watched his pre-come smear across Draco's mouth, leaving behind a shiny trail. "Oh, fuck, that's hot," he whispered, and watched as Draco opened his mouth wide.

Draco's eyes took on a wicked sparkle then; keeping Harry's eyes locked with his, he closed his mouth over just the crown and gave a vicious suck before he slowly slid down the length of it, relaxing his throat and swallowing Harry whole, before sucking his way back to the tip.

Harry's eyes opened wide and he let out a gurgling sound as he watched his swollen cock disappear fully into Draco's mouth; but damn the prat was turning out to be talented.

Unfortunately for Harry, that was the last coherent thought he would have for a while; Draco brought his hand up from where it had been fisting his own swollen cock to reach between Harry's legs, cupping his sac before pressing two fingers just behind and causing Harry to buck and scramble take hold of Draco's silky hair. Draco was practically being choked, but enjoying every second of making Harry fall apart, moaning contentedly and relaxing his throat to take in all he could.

Harry felt the end of his cock slide against the back of Draco's throat and keep going, throbbing in time to the beat of the music surrounding them.

He felt the tingling in his balls that signaled his impending orgasm and pulled on Draco, having to literally drag the other man off his cock. Needless to say, this brought a groan from Harry and a moan of denial from Draco. Harry took the upper hand this time, pushing Draco until he was facing the wall, then dropping to his knees and using a rather brilliantly-timed banishing charm on the other man's trousers before he leaned in with a smirk. 

For a moment, Draco considered fighting Harry on this - wanting that delicious cock back in his mouth - then submitted with a smile that promised as much as it threatened. He leaned forward, pressing his arse toward Harry, spreading his legs wide apart so his cheeks parted on their own - exposing the crinkled flesh of his entrance - and bracing his arms and chest on the wall.

Taking that smirking smile as a challenge, Harry was determined to give as good as he'd been getting -- better, even. He brushed his tongue lightly over that tempting patch of flesh; only the most teasing of glances, then blew a line of cool air in the wake of his hot tongue.

Draco shivered, the tips of his fingers curling but finding nothing to grip on the smooth paint. He made a keening noise then, pressing his sweaty forehead against the cool wall and waiting. He was rewarded for his patience, as Harry began nibbling and sucking and pressing deep, wet kisses around Draco's hole, sending jolts of pleasure through every nerve ending like the fuse setting off a firework.

Harry groaned as he continued to lick and suck on Draco, the sounds from the other boy, crashed over him and blended in with the throbbing of the music and his own cock. He reached up, braced one hand on Draco's hip and then carefully slid his fingers between Draco's cheeks, gently running one finger then his tongue over the tight muscles. 

Draco moaned; a long, breathy sound, and pressed back against Harry's tongue and finger, body begging for Harry to get on with it. He pressed harder, groaning at the mental image of Harry sliding in his tongue, his fingers, his cock, and felt his prick leak with the need of it.

However, now that Harry had the upper hand, he wasn't so quick to relinquish it. He continued to lick and bite at Draco slowly, teasing him gradually, until the other young man was groaning and writing against the wall shamelessly.

Finally, having been reduced to humping the wall in an attempt to find some relief, Draco was willing to give up what little pride he had left. "God, Harry," he panted, "please, please..." 

"Please what?" Harry asked with a smirk, fingertips replacing his tongue in exploring Draco's arse.

Draco was so turned on, so desperate for release, he was afraid he might cry. Steeling up his resolve, he looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Harry. "Fuck me," he commanded, "I want that beautiful cock stretching me open in the next thirty seconds, or so help me, I will tackle you to the floor and sink myself down and ride you till you scream."

Harry sat back on his heels and gaped at Draco, the images Draco had just painted flashing before his eyes. He must have waited too long, however, because just as he was getting to the mental image of Draco straddling him in the middle of this narrow hallway, Draco knocked him backward.

Before Harry could blink twice, he was pinned to the floor in a blur of pale flesh and platinum hair. "You should know by now that a Slytherin always makes good on his promises, Potter," Draco drawled as he ground himself lewdly against Harry.

Harry took a moment to recover, but in no time had both their shirts open, pulling Draco's chest down to his, rubbing and touching, their painfully erect cocks throbbing as they glided past each other. When he could stand it no longer, Draco pressed one hand against Harry's chest for leverage, lifted his arse up, and sunk himself down onto Harry's dick in one long, steady motion, both of them groaning and sweating and grabbing at anything they could get their hands on. 

Draco sat up shifting his hips to bury Harry's cock further in his arse. He rocked on him, canting his hips forward hard, panting as he bent forward again to take Harry's mouth.

Harry's eyes squeezed shut and an incomprehensible string of vowels rose up from his throat as Draco engulfed him. The sensation was so intense that he could do little more than claw at the floor, at Draco's back, and hang on for dear life, chanting an internal litany of Oh god don't come yet; he'll never let you live it down if you come; hang on!

Draco squeezed the muscles in his arse, clamping down on Harry’s cock as he pulled himself up, then letting go as he pushed himself back down on the thick cock inside him. “Fuck, you feel good,” he breathed against Harry’s lips before he repeated his previous action, crying out as Harry struck his prostate.

"Not so bad yourself," Harry managed, beyond caring if the line was trite or cliché. A small corner of his mind still capable of rational thought told him that he needed to even the playing field a bit, so he snaked one hand down between Draco and himself and encircled the blonde's cock in a tight grip

Draco sat up again, pushing into Harry's fist. A groaned escaped his lips as he thrust forward moving to the beat of the music that surrounded them. He licked his lips and looked down at the man underneath him, grinning as he ground himself against Harry. "Going to cover you a then lick it up."

Harry had to close his eyes against the promise that gleamed at him from Draco's; had to distract himself from the sight and sensations that bombarded him, nearly overwhelming his control.

"Ah, fuck...Potter..." Draco ground out as he continued to ride Harry into the floor "Gonna come, almost, oh fuck...want you to come in me; fill me up, please!" Draco begged, eyes rolling back in his head. He wrapped his hand around Harry's on his cock, gripping tight enough to bruise and fisting their hands violently once, twice, three times before he screamed and released his load over his own chest, come dripping down their hands and onto Harry's stomach.

Harry cried out, the clenching of Draco's arse squeezing his cock repeatedly as the blond came, milking his orgasm from him against his will. His breath left him, his body bowed and his cock pulsed over and over into Draco's arse, giving Draco what he wanted.

Draco leaned forward and ran his tongue over Harry's chest reaching down to pry Harry's fingers from around his cock before sucking them into his mouth. Humming he closed his eyes as he ran his lips around and around the slim digits.

"Good god, Malfoy," Harry groaned as he watched his sticky fingers disappear in Draco's mouth. Yes, that mental image would be featuring prominently in his wank fantasies for many months to come, he suspected.

Draco smirked and eased himself off of Harry, flicking his wand over them clearing away the rest of the mess. He reached down and offered his hand to the other man and shook his head. "No need to call me a god, Potter. I'll answer to Draco."

Taking the blonde's proffered hand somewhat unsteadily, Harry smirked. "No need to call me Potter, Draco. I'll answer to Harry."


End file.
